That Flower Don't Belong To Me
by mars.x
Summary: The vision in front of you, was one of an angel in disguise, named Gabriella. Oneshot. [ Troyella, Jason? ]


**A/N:** This is in second person point of view. The second person being Jason Cross. Aside from the two main characters, he's my favorite. Zeke comes dangerously close, though (not that you care or anything). Anyway, I originally wrote this for different ship. I think it works out better with Highschool Musical. Obviously, it's Troyella and onesided Gabriella/Jason (what are they called?). R&R, please?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters, it's all Disney. It's real as my ability to fly and the enormous flying pig in my backyard :)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

**That Flower Don't Belong to Me**

You sat across from where she was sitting, your hands resting comfortably in your lap. You have been in that position for a good hour now. The vision in front of you, was one of an angel in disguise, named Gabriella. Not daring to move, afraid that if you'd miss something. You hate waiting, in general, so waiting for a flight was driving you off the wall. However, looking at Gabriella makes it easy to get by. She makes a lot of things easier and always has, truth be told. And not only for you, but your other people you associate yourselves with; your friends. Gabriella had gone through so much heartache within the past two years, but it amazed you how she managed to set them aside to help you with your own. You loved her.

You remember when you and your girlfriend broke up because she had cheated on you. You had been so devastated and could not bring yourself to do anything. Luckily for you, it was winter break and had taken a much needed trip back home. No studying, no lectures, no midterms, no nothing. Instead of going out to chill with your friends, you sulked around all day and cried yourself to sleep. This had happened almost every single night. You were not exactly a sight to see, if fact you were the opposite of it; a complete mess. Gabriella had been the first person to show up at your door. She spent almost the whole break with you, helping you mend your broken heart while she was in the process of mending her own. You heard somewhere that flowers tend to cheer people up and that was what Gabriella was to you. She was a flower that cheered you up. You loved her more than before.

You pull away from your daydream at the sound of an airplane flying over LAX. You groan. You really hate that sound; it freaks you out. Suddenly, you her laugh and a smile plays at your lips. You love her laugh. In all honesty, you love everything about her. From her dark curls, her cheeks, her cute little nose and to her eyes. Eyes, big and brown like chocolate. She was the physcial form of perfection. You're willing to challenge anyone who disagreed.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see movements. You tear your eyes away from her and they land on the music-writing member of the group. She was frantically waiving her hands in the air as she spoke rapidly into her cellphone. You roll your eyes at her behavior before sending a smile, which she returns, her way. Your eyes wonder back to Gabriella. You don't dare waste another minute. You love looking at her, who wouldn't? She was beautiful. Somehow your memories takes you back a day she had told you a funny joke that resulted in you laughing on the floor. You suppress a laugh, scared that your friends would ask you why you were laughing and you would spill you whole heart out.

Gabriella was joined by another person, who is just as close to you as she was; if not, closer. He looked dead tired, his eyes giving it away. He lets Gabriella rest her head on his shoulder. You cannot help but feel jealous. You wish, at this very moment, that it was you sitting there and not him. Your shoulder her head was resting on, not his. She was smiling, her winning smile, unaware that she was melting your heart. She has that power over people; she still has it over you. You don't get how she manages to smile everyday, though, with the pressures of balancing time between classes, extra curricular activities and a side job. Nevertheless, you're glad she does because she wasn't so smiley two years ago.

You remember how sad Gabriella looked when no one was looking. Her struggle to keep the tears from flowing. The source of all her sadness was her break up with her boyfriend of a little over a year. The story behind their breakup had been similiar to yours only her boyfriend willingly admitted and flaunted it in her face. He was a jerk, you never wanted to punch someone more in your life. You remember trying to talk to her, countless times, only to have her insist that nothing was wrong and that everything was fine. You left it as that. You knew better than push an issue further. Thinking about the past events makes you feel uneasy. It's never easy to have to watch someone you hold dear go through what she had gone through. She didn't deserve to, no one does.

Thankfully, these days, Gabriella's happy as can be. Her face no longer etched with sadness, but pure joy. She's seems to always have a smile slapped across her face. You're pulled, once again, from your thoughts when you hear her calling your name. It really isn't hard to say your name, but it coming from her mouth sent your stomach on overdrive. You could feel the knots. You smile as a wave of relief washes over your body; it was time to board the plane. Destination: Albuquerque. You guys were all heading home for the summer. You watch as she parts her lips, so plush. The same lips that you have long to kiss, "Lets go"

You get up from your seat and follow your friends. A scene unfolds before you and you can't help but feel a bit jealous, yet again. Gabriella had found a new love. A love, according to both of them, to last a life time. From time to time you can't help but wonder what it would have been like had the two of you ended up together, had you confessed your feelings; Gabriella's hands snaking themselves around your waist. Your lips gazing hers. Your tongue fighting with hers. Her eyes staring lovingly into yours. But, at the same time, you're happy for them because if Gabriella was happy, then so were you. Besides you really have no one to blame, but yourself. After all, they were the product of your own doing.

You had set them both up on a date, to help them get over their losses. It just so happened that he had gotten out of a relationship. How foolish were you to think that they wouldn't go on a second date; that they were too different. He, the captain of your old high school's basketball team, and she, the nerdiest nerd to walk down East High's halls. Instead, the first date lead to a second and then lead to the many dates after that. They complimented each other perfectly; you figured that out shortly after he had asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend and she more than happily accepted. They proved to you and anyone else who didn't think they'd last; that opposites do, in fact, attract. Troy and Gabriella have been together for almost 2 years now. And they showed no signs of ever letting each other go, another reason for you to sigh dejectedly. Gabriella belonged to Troy and not you. "I love you, Troy"

"I love you too". You swallow the lump that formed in your throat as Troy leaned down to kiss Gabriella. A kiss full of passion, a kiss you've long for someone to give you. Their fingers were perfectly laced together.

For the third and final time, you're pulled from your thoughts as you feel someone's hand rest on your shoulder. You turn and smile softly at Kelsi, her returning the gesture just like before. Her hand squeezes your shoulder. "Time will heal a broken heart"

Kelsi was the only one who knew of your feelings towards the 'freaky-math-girl'. She walks away from you and you're stood there staring at your hands. You sigh, thinking time would never piece back together your heart. The heart Gabriella helped to piece back together and break, unknowingly. You look up as your eyes met up with Kelsi's sparkling and sympathy filled ones. As Chad, Taylor, Troy and Gabriella disappeared around the corner, Kelsi is stood waiting for you to catch up. A warm and inviting smile on her face. Maybe, just maybe, she was right after all.

**End.**


End file.
